


Behind Your Mask Is Where I Want To Be

by miraculousotaku



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, ladynior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousotaku/pseuds/miraculousotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat finally professes his love to Ladybug, to find she doesn't feel that way for him.<br/>Heartbroken and alone, Chat turns to the one person he knows who will comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Your Mask Is Where I Want To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finally has the courage to tell Ladybug his feelings, right before he gets rejected.  
> Heartbroken and upset, he goes to the only person he knows that would help comfort him, and mend his shattered heart.

Chat leaped forward, clasping Ladybug's gloved hands in his own, all his courage and hope built up.  
"Je t'aime, Ladybug!" His grin felt too wide and too awkward, but he didn't care. After they had defeated the latest akumised victim, after many close calls, Chat had finally realized he needed the woman he loved to know how he felt about her, and no time was better than the present.  
Ladybug's pretty blue eyes widened, and he could only watch as those eyes lowered to the ground, filled with pain. Her shoulders were shaking, and with every moment she remained silent, avoiding his gaze, the message pounded into his brain louder and louder.  
Ladybug didn't feel the same way.  
"Chat, I'm s-"  
"It's okay, my Lady. I understand." He dropped her hands, and stepped back, empty hands now hanging at his sides.  
The first beep of Ladybug's miraculous startled the both of them, Ladybug finally looking up at Chat, her blue eyes that normally made his heart soar, filled with sadness and guilt, mixing into a painful stab at his broken heart.  
"You better go." Chat turned to the side, not quite able to remain eye contact with her.  
She grabbed her yoyo and swung, and before she left the ground, turning back to Chat.  
"I really am sorry, Chat."  
And then Chat was by himself.  
And he had no idea what to do next. The half played out fantasies of him and Ladybug together were crashing down around him, alongside the jagged shards of his heart, and he'd never felt this...this....empty inside, but he had to stay positive, or he'd attract akumas, and he really didn't want himself having to face Ladybug from the other side.  
God, he needed to talk to someone about this. But really, who could he talk to? His father was a definite no, nor his fathers assistant, maybe Nino? No, Nino would then learn his secret identity. Chloe....no, not an option. Alya? She was nice, but she was too deep into her Ladyblog, and everything would just blow out of proportion, making things even more painful.  
There was only one person he could think of, that he knew was kind, sweet, and understanding, but she was scared of Adrien, so he would have to go to her as Chat.  
His miraculous beeped, alerting him he had seconds before he transformed.  
Alright, seeing her would have to wait until he found some stinky cheese.


End file.
